1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating apparatus that has asymmetrical light distribution characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
An illuminating apparatus that has asymmetrical light distribution characteristics is conventionally used in a wall washer illuminating apparatus that is attached to a ceiling and illuminates a vertical wall surface.
As such an illuminating apparatus, an illuminating apparatus that realizes asymmetrical light distribution characteristics by disposing a plurality of LEDs with mutually different beam angles so that they are inclined relative to the vertical direction has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-247147).
Further, an illuminating apparatus that realizes asymmetrical light distribution characteristics by using louvers consisting of two types of panels with mutually different diffusivity and reflectivity to enable uniform illumination of a side wall surface at approximately the same brightness from the top (ceiling surface side) to the bottom (floor surface side) (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H9-27206), as well as an illuminating apparatus that realizes asymmetrical light distribution characteristics by using a reflecting panel that includes a main reflecting surface and an auxiliary reflecting surface that has an inclined surface whose inclination or curvature differs from that of the main reflecting surface to enable illumination of a wall surface and a floor surface (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-157708) have also been proposed.